User talk:Saad safa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Duel Masters (Show) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 2010-11-02T02:01:07 I still got 35 to 43 new pages to be made and i got over 127 pages that need more or correct info on it. It is a very big target and a lot of work to be done. After all this is done the only thing left will be the new updates every week for the new episodes only. Images and Image names For the DM sets, I have the images ready for upload, and will have the missing galleries up within the week or so. While I thank you for putting the images up, if you havent already please read the Guide to Editing the Duel Masters Wiki on how to name the cards. You were close, but rather then "dm28-s05.jpg, it should be "dm28-s5.jpg". And rather then "dm28-01", or even "dm28-001", it should just be "dm28-1.jpg". * And before I forget, those images are way too small as well, I try to only upload them if they are at least regular card size only. ** You are getting close to card names, but not quite. Rather then the "File:Dm-24-72.jpg", "File:Dm 24-70.jpg" and "File:Dm 24 69.jpg" that you recently did... the correct links would be "dm24-72.jpg", "dm24-70.jpg" and "dm24-69.jpg". You would be hard-pressed to find a picture that I dont have already with http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:OCG_Card_Set_Galleries now done. (Until DM-38/DMC-66 cards are released). Yami Michael 17:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) {C Yami Michael 08:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Duel Masters Flash For now, any of the episode info can put into the talk page for it Talk:Duel Masters Flash. A lot of it needs to be cleaned up first before being put right into the articles. Yami Michael 23:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Tradecardsonline You should join Trade cards online where can find more beautiful cards of duel masters. If you join tco then give my user a reference. thanks. -SOUMIK * What are you on about? What cards does this wiki not have? I might not have finished some of dm26 and 28, but we have more pictures and cards then TCO does. Not to mention using images for each version of card from each set. (Nothing against TCO, but its true)Yami Michael 18:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) TCO Don't forget the main thing is the game and on TCO everybody can play this game in online unfortunately we can not do it in wiki. So TCO is one step ahead of wiki so this guys should join TCO. Cross Episodes Just a few things to have the pages cleaner, and so some episodes dont link to cards such as Bolshack NEX soon. Until I can clean up the translations, I would rather they not be put in each episode page, as none of them really make any sense except for the character names. Posting the weekly combo is fine though. A page such as "Curse" should be done as "Duel Masters Cross: Curse", that way each episode is easier to find in the search. Now what I do need put into the actual page is a short sentence about what number episode it is, like " is the ??th episode in the Duel Masters Cross season of the anime." Each page also needs 2 different categories added, "Duel Masters (TV)" and "Duel Masters Cross". Yami Michael 22:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop Google Translating Episodes. If you can find screencaps, fine. But please stop Google Translating everything. You're making the Wikia look bad. Can You Do Me A Favor? Extend the Duel Masters Charge episode boxes to 52, because there are 52 episodes. No, in fact make it 53, because the first Duel Masters movie takes place during Charge. Also, can you get rid of the Duel Masters season 1.5 section in the series 1 episode list? Since it was an American-made production I think it's only fair to give it it's own section and not just shove it into series 1 episode list. Thanks. Backgrounds Please, no backgrounds. They have no use on the wiki, there is s enough pictures I need to clean up already. Yami Michael 10:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I Tried to be Nice... Dude, fucking STOP with the episodes. Don't even edit them anymore. You're doing more harm than you are good. Just stop. If you're going to do ANYTHING, just leave the episode translations in Japanese. Thank you. Mind Telling Me What This Is? http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Duel_Masters_Cross:_Episode_Listing {C I translated all the Cross episodes correctly, and then you went back, got rid of mine, and used the fake Google Translations? Why? EDIT: WAIT. Forgive me. I'm really sorry. I thought I did the Cross episodes, but I actually did the Cross Shock ones. Really sorry for that outburst. Yeah Just stop. I try to keep this wiki as english and clean as possible, but now its just a gigantic mess. Just stop making pages for a while. Yami Michael How Am I Supposed to Translate the Stuff You Keep Google Translating? I don't know where you're getting the original Japanese text from. But don't worry, when I do, I'll be sure to delete and fix the amazing and spectacular Google Translations. Delete the DM Lengthy Page Those are just side-story manga. Just Thought You Should Know... I've translated all the Zero Duel Masters episodes and am working on Duel Masters Flash now. cool that is gr8 you are really working hard man. Now my younger brother can also know some stories on each episodes. Hey I already have a lot to go back and fix up now, as well as so many images that are just repeats...but please try to follow the naming for images. We had ones like "DM-Sacred Lands 41.jpg" correct, and then you make another 10 that are " "DM-1.5 episode 41.JPG" as just wrong. Stop it. oh i am sorry i did not check the names i guess i have been uploading them like "DM-1.5 episode 41.jpg" so are they wrong do you want me to upload them like "DM-Sacred Lands 41.jpg". Dammit i guess i screwed it up i was just putting them the other way. How can i help to fix the old names of the pics which i already uploaded? And for the new pics should i put them like "DM-Sacred Lands 41 a-b or c.jpg Yami Michael 17:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode Images Can we cut down on the number of the pictures they have? Anything over 10 or so is pushing it, with some hitting 30, that's way too much. Yami Michael 09:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) {C Also, for Sacred Lands, its "DM-Sacred Lands ??" or "DM-Sacred Lands ??a" and so on. Yami Michael 09:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok i agree i will cut down on extra pictures, i will only use the new characters picture or a new card picture only. That will cut a lot of nubers on the pictures. And the last thing i think i have screwed up on the picture name for the Duel masters: delussional episode it was my bad i forget to put it as DM-Sacred Lands because i was putting many pics on the Season one pics so for this season i just forget to change the pics name sorry. I am gonna start fixing the pics and start making there number down as much as possible. Images Theres already THOUSANDS of images uploaded from you, I need to clean up in the and . Lets lay off a bit until I clean the current pictures, or you upload them with actual names not "23u46teginwuqfrk". Yami Michael 06:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ok Sorry i will only upload with actual names if i have any more i will lay for a while Sorry. hlo Joshua Bienes 01:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi welcome to the wiki. I hope you may help us in contributing to this wiki. Please ask me or Yami anything you like to know. Yami will help you more with the cards related stuff i can help you more with other stuff, Categories * For some of he categories it was going fine, but it seems that with the recent ones you started adding stuff like the episode listing for charge...and grouping it together with duel masters flash, and so on. *Adding what season a character is fine if they make an appearence, but I try to keep the Video Game/Board Games to just the games themselves. Yami Michael 15:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Psychics Try to check with me first before changing so many pages. Linking the "Awaken" onto the psychic cells of "Crazy Carnival!" is fine, but the whole "Link Released into" was just repetitive when the line above says it was awakened from. Yami Michael 11:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I thaught so i should have asked you first. Sorry. I'll fix them all now. Done! only with few Super Psychic Creatures i did the repetitveness. They are all fixed now. * Now I just have to finally decide on what I want for the Awaken line. Since there's a few ways Ive thought about doing it for cards that aren't based on Psychic Link. *This card/(Psychic?)creature can awaken into " " *This card/(Psychic?)creature awakens into " " *When flipped, this card/(Psychic?)creature can awaken into " " *When flipped, this card/(Psychic?)creature awakens into " " I cant decide, although for something like Five Star, Spirit of Luck, it would probably be... "This card can awaken into Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened." Um i was about to ask you on something as well for Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened it does not have any Release in the card description. So i did not get it. I have written "This card is Awakened from, Five Star, Spirit of Luck". Do you think is ok because there are other creatures as well which don't have Release in their card description probably they cannot release then so? Yami Michael 12:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but the stronger sides that have no release ability, it would probably be '' This card is the awakened form of Five Star, Temporal Luck. '' Notice the lack of "," comma after the word form. Yami Michael 12:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok i agree i will change it to the way you just said it. Also no commas. Ok Done! Comics Don't forget, the main comic page has images of each volume already, and if I remember right, I tried to get the best quality of them possible. Don't upload copies, there's just no point. See if its decent or not first, then replace it. * Its going to be a volume by volume thing though, as the Free Comic book version of yours was worse due to the size and that logo in the corner, but then your 2nd volume pic was better then mine. Yami Michael 01:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) * I am not having the dates yet but working on it. * Yeah i am going to take the best pictures and also going to replace the first one. * Also please rename "Dream Wave Comics" into "Duel Masters Comics" please. Dreamwave Comics are just distributors just like Coro Coro Comics not the name of the comics and also its very hard to find or even remember Dreamwave Comics. God * Stop bolding the "Power and effect" part. Yami Michael 01:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Comic I shouldn't be hosting full scans of the comics, even if they aren't printed anymore. And those small pictures aren't useful at all. Yami Michael 10:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Cannot find Cards They are all on the wiki, just not with those images. From left to right, top to bottom, they are: *Nagleen, Inmate Enigma *Roubanrei of Impact *Yattare Pippi *Bukkomi Hedgehog *Self-Destructing Gil Poser *Powerful Beam *Apache Hyahho BlitzerRyuusei 02:32, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Blitz. And i hope everyone like the new pictures i found the on duel masters homepage. Well also if i have made any mistakes any where plz let me know. Saad safa 02:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) * I dont do galleries with 1 card in them. I dont do galleries with copies of the same pic, specially if either small images, or just worse. If the card is from some set that has a gathe.jp crop and still has a blue corners to it, replace it with the same name. For some of those replacements, thanks tho. Yami Michael 06:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) * Tryinn to find these cards need some help please. Also should make new pages on these new manga below and Can anyone please translate the names for the next episodes of DM victory. Thank You. For both the manga and Victory, its BnK that knows how to properly translate that stuff. Gimme a few minutes on the cards. Yami Michael 12:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ** Diamond Cascade and Inaba Geeze, the Explosive. ** Thank You Michael. And in regards to the Manga it is not the translated stuff. I just read the manga and write the story because with these new manga you cannot find the synopsis or story review also with Legendary championvictory manga vol. 2. I know the story but i could not get the picture for the villain. I will get the picturesof villains from DM- Pandra manga as well. ** In regards with episode translation i will check it out with BnK. ** I am planning to write the Plot on Zero DM characters but i have only 5 episodes so i don't think i can put a lot of info but still i will try to as much as i can. Manga Duel Masters Pandra: A new manga coming soon. This manga is made for creature world of Duel Masters. The protognist of the manga is Eternal Meteor Kaiser. In the story he is in love with a princess and wantes to be with her and make her aqueen with him . But is an Evil creatures who have his eyes on him Gabriel XENOM, the Reaper King and he don't want them to be together so he kidnaps the princess . Then when Kaiser finds out he goes on a quest to find the princess with his 2 sidekick fire birds who are always with him and during the quest he will meet other creatures make new friends and with there help he will find his princess. Read at DM Pandra Duel Masters Hedonu Gachi!! Volume 3 coming soon Junior high world Tournament is coming soon every where ther is duel going on and Taiga is using his new card Eternal Meteor Kaiser. Everyone met together as it summer hollidays from there school so they all went to a cafe near by to have some good time together until someone steal Soma's deck and ran away Soma, Taiga and others went after that guy when they find him he burned Soma's deck in fire. Taiga got very angry and punched him. Then he called Taiga coward in front of every one and challenged him to a duel. This guy is refered to as a street thug who gets very acive during these huge tournament and they cut the competition by any dirty means possible and they prey on the weak first. All these new manga are available to read at: DM Gachi vol. 3 Should i make pages on these new manga. Things to do Major Character Pages to work on *Mimi *Hakuoh *Kokujo *Boy George *Rekuta *Dr. Root *Extreme Bucketman *Yumama *Zakira *A Win and Lose Table in each major character's pages only. It will show character have duelled who win and lose ratio. Missing Episode Information *Duel Masters Zero 24.5 (Special Episode). Unfortunately the page is locked so waiting for someone to to the last episode. and the anime season logo as well. The page will look perfect. *Zero Duel Masters: Although the page is finished just need to add the logo for the season. *'Story missing': Duel Masters Charge Episode 24, 44 and half story missing for 45 *From Duel Masters Zero season till the last season no translations on official plot are done so far. *Duel Masters Movie 2 and 3: Need the translation on official story overview. *Update new Duel Masters Victory episodes. Manga Information and pages need to be added for the new manga nad also the manga main page need to have a list like anime page. * Characters: Pages for whom the names we have can just make those pages and leave them till we get any further information of there appearance. Last Acts *Finally a page of Signature Card. In which for every duelist character from every season with their ace card for their different decks need to be made. *A template for every episodes in every season will be cool. *Also if this could be discussed we can have either a saperate template or we can add info in the trivia page pf the card or we can add a small template in the card table itself like Yugioh Card Appearance in the anime. That is all i have planned for this wiki in the future. After all this is done I might only come back for the latest info some times. I wish for this wiki to have 10,000 pages. May 2012 i will be saying good bye to this wiki. Saad safa 00:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC)